Turtelonia's Sanctuary
Location is found at -84,-16 in Crocuzko. Access Entry requires giving a Turtelonia's Sanctuary Key to Turtelonia's Chamberlain, which is consumed. Mechanics In this dungeon, all monsters have a special mechanic called "lunar cycle". Thus each turn, all the monsters of the fight gain a bonus according to the cycle. ; Killing a monster during one of these cycles will give the bonus of the current cycle to all monsters for the rest of the fight! The cycles start in this order and once a cycle is finished, we go back to the beginning of the cycle and it's a loop: # New Moon: When you hit a monster a light damage return is applied to the allies in a radius 2 radius area around you. If you kill a monster, all the others have a reconstitution + the invulnerable state (1 turn). # Waxing Crescent: Damage suffered x80%. # First Quarter: 10% Resistance. # Waxing Gibbous: 2 MP. # Full Moon: Damage returned by 200%. # Waning Gibbous: 2 AP. # Last Quarter: 500 SP. # Waning Crescent: Increases final damage caused by 20%. ; Avoid killing monsters during the Full Moon state (most important), and New Moon. Rooms Room 1 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) Room 2 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) Room 3 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) Room 4 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) Room 5 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) * 5 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 6 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 7 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) * 8 characters: +Monster, level x (total level: x) Rewards There's no specific reward from except the chance to find Turtelonia, Guilodyle. Related Achievements * Moonlight Carnage